ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MemoryAngel
Regarding LincolnLoudFan2 Hey, I know I am not exactly your favorite person and you are not mine either, but I just wanted to tell you that LincolnLoudFan2 did in fact abuse multiple accounts. He is a sockpuppet of E Lincoln Ave (a user, who got blocked in February and was later permanently banned in April). He has been making many socks to evade the now permanent ban of his original account and he always spams forum threads or vandalizes articles.Ninja72 (talk) 20:44, July 11, 2018 (UTC) I'm not suprised, there are lots of people like that on wikia. MemoryAngel (talk) 20:56, July 11, 2018 (UTC) Re: Hi Hello, I've been very busy adding transcript pages and helping out with the Season 9 pages. Buddermeow (talk) 00:59, July 13, 2018 (UTC) Do you like doing stuff like that? Also btw, have you seen any season 9 episodes yet? MemoryAngel (talk) 01:43, July 13, 2018 (UTC) Eh, I don't mind doing them since I'm on summer break. Also, I watched all of the Season 9 episodes released. Buddermeow (talk) 04:07, July 13, 2018 (UTC) Darkness and Destruction is not the same. Users of Dakness can also create. Create what? MemoryAngel (talk) Destructuon users can also create, as shown by Garmadon and Mistaké. MemoryAngel (talk) 21:18, September 4, 2018 (UTC) Oni Warlords From the Oni Masks page --Emperor Serpentine [[User talk:Emperor Serpentine|'Only one can remain.']] 08:10, September 3, 2018 (UTC) Um what? MemoryAngel (talk) 21:18, September 4, 2018 (UTC) Spinners Hey, just asking, why did you remove the spinners from the Season 10 page? They are not part of Legacy.Ninja72 (talk) 16:50, December 21, 2018 (UTC) The Garmadon vs. Lloyd spinner pack includes the classic version of Garmadon. And the spinners will be released at the same time as the Legacy sets. It seems quite clear now that Legacy goes along with the Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu web series. Considering all this, I don't think the spinners go along with the March of the Oni special. MemoryAngel (talk) 18:29, December 21, 2018 (UTC) But they have Masters of Spinjitzu on them rather than Legacy.Ninja72 (talk) 18:36, December 21, 2018 (UTC) I guess, it's just that they don't show any indication of being part of March of the Oni. But do as you wish. MemoryAngel (talk) 18:38, December 21, 2018 (UTC) Re: Block Adding the category "Ninja's love interest" to the Preeminent is definitely not something that should happen on this wiki. It is supposed to be factual, with no speculation, and definitely not useless "jokes" like that to mar pages. I don't think the block was overkill; it was only two hours, which probably didn't inconvenience you much, but it was just a warning: don't put "jokes" like that into pages, but also please keep on editing helpfully. Forums can be places for jokes, but not wiki pages. Please remember that. I wasn't trying to be very harsh; I just don't want that happening to the pages. I apologize if it offended you that much, but I wanted to get across my warning. TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 01:30, December 22, 2018 (UTC) It’s fine. MemoryAngel (talk) 02:41, December 22, 2018 (UTC) Okay, thanks. I didn't mean anything against you, I just don't really want jokes like that on pages. I'm glad you understand. TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 16:27, December 22, 2018 (UTC) Re: Old Times Thanks! I try to take care of this wiki the best I can. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 23:44, December 22, 2018 (UTC) Re: Bday Thank you! ^^ ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 00:54, December 29, 2018 (UTC) Re: Random Question I guess FSM. Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 23:47, January 10, 2019 (UTC)Kaipengeist